mrhmilsimtools_arma3_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Core settings
This article describes all the core settings you will find for the mod. Important: the mod relies on the concept of 'respawn bunker' commonly used by most milsim units. With this respawn scheme 'Dead' players respawn in a closed space from which they cannot escape and where they can usually access a computer that will allow them to access ace spectator. Though the players are dead they are present in game and so the Arma engine will consider them as alive (alive player'' command will return true''' for example). '' ''With such a respawn scheme you cannot automatically end a mission by script when a certain number of players have died for example. Part of the core functions of MRH Milsim Tools are built to circumvent that issue. When a player dies he is 'flagged' as 'dead' by the mod. The mod keeps a registry of dead & disconnected players to give mission makers more control over what's going on. '' ''Some features such as the JIP menu or the Admin Menu take in account this 'Dead flag' and can allow you to reset the variable, however be aware that if you manually teleport dead players out of the bunker (with zeus for example) the flag will not be reset. You can reset it manually from the admin menu. For more info on the admin menu, see Admin Menu guide and framework These settings can be found under: '''''settings >> configure addons >> show: MRH Milsim Tools - Core * Auto kill reconnecting dead players This setting is disabled by default. If you enable it players that have died and disconnected afterwords won't be shown the JIP menu when they reconnect, instead they will be killed and therefore sent back to the respawn bunker. * Reset HASDIED on respawn This setting is disabled by default. IMPORTANT: don't enable this setting unless you use a different respawn scheme than the usual 'respawn bunker'. Upon respawn players will be flagged as 'alive' if this setting is enabled. For example: If you use the respawn system introduced with Apex and allow dead players to respawn after a while, enable this setting. '' * Casualties cap percentage ''This setting is a slider that defines a percentage value. You can set a percentage of acceptable casualties. When this percentage is reached the admin menu will automatically open for the logged in admin, allowing the admin to decide the fate of the mission. For more info on the admin menu, see Admin Menu guide and framework. If you want to disable this put the slider at 100%. * Show casualties hint This setting is enabled by default. With this setting enabled, a logged in admin will receive a hint whenever a player dies. The hint also provides statistics for the current casualty percentage. Disable if you do not want to get this hint. * Remove map for subordinates If you do your briefings on the briefing screen you might want all players to see the map before diving in game. If you play hardcore milsim, you might not want all players in a squad to have a map once in game. Since a player who hasn't got a map in their inventory won't see the map in the briefing you are facing a conundrum. This setting allows you to do just that. Players that are not group leaders will retain the map during the briefing stage, but they will lose it once in game. There are some caveats: since the function behind the curtain uses the Arma 'isFormationLeader' command, if there is no one on the group's leader slot at mission start another player in the group will be assigned as leader by the engine, and therefore they will get the map (unless a playable AI is left as group leader). * Intro cutscene This is just for show! If enabled a very (very) short cutscene will play locally for the player upon loading in game. A camera is created above and behind the player and dives to the player's head before switching to first person. If the player's avatar is in a vehicle the camera will track the vehicle. Disable if you're a fan of Justin Bieber and have no idea whatsoever of the meaning of 'cool". Also you can disable it if you think it's annoying. * Remove body of disconnected players ''This setting is disabled by default. If you're a seasoned milsim mission maker you must at some point have faced a situation at mission start where a player had some connection issues and disconnected, and if your unit's guys are as undisciplined as mine, they have looted the remaining body like vultures,thus getting stuff they where not supposed to carry. This setting deletes the body of the players who have disconnected and leaves the vultures '' hanging. Enable if like me, you're a control freak.